


Someone To Watch Over Me

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny makes James go home when he works through the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Watch Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Lukadreaming for the beta.

Lester sighed as he placed the finished paperwork in his out-tray. He rubbed a hand across his face before he stifled a yawn. A quick glance at the clock informed him it was late at night, or perhaps, early morning would have been more precise.

Lester picked up the next document to be completed, rubbing his eyes as his vision blurred with tiredness. He would have been curled up in bed, fast asleep, if the minister hadn't demanded this paperwork on his desk in the morning. Of course, the minister would be asleep by now, uncaring that Lester was still working.

Lester mused on who had set the minister on his witch hunt, wanting all the ARC expenditure for the past six month. Lester's lips curled into an evil smirk, when he found out, they would not like the consequences.

***

The catch of the door closing broke Lester's concentration, and he peered tiredly up at his intruder. “Miss Lewis? You are here rather late.”

Jenny's eyebrow quirked as she glanced at the clock. “James? Have you been here all night?”

Lester's gaze followed Jenny's and he cursed softly at the time.

“I'll take that as a yes,” Jenny said as she sorted through Lester's paperwork, ignoring his bemused expression. “Right. This is all completed except for this one.”

Lester just blinked at her as Jenny pulled up a chair and finished the form. Shoving all the paperwork into a file, Jenny left Lester's office with it.

A hand on Lester's shoulder woke him from his doze. “Come on, James. Let's get you home. You need to sleep.”

Lester was on his feet, being guided out of his office before the words penetrated his tired mind. Once they did, he stopped. “Have work to do.”

Jenny's hand on Lester's arm was insistent though, and he was really not awake enough to resist her urging. “No, James, you need to sleep.”

***

Lester moaned softly as someone shook his shoulder.

“You need to get out of the car, James.”

Stumbling slightly, Lester allowed Jenny to lead him into his flat. He was barely aware as she steered him to his bed, before helping him undress.

The last thing he recalled, was the gentle kiss on his forehead as he fell asleep.


End file.
